


Play Dates and Set Ups

by FollowTheFirefly



Category: Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: AU: in which Wesker actually sticks around with Jake, Gen, mentions of Jake's mother, set during the lab days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 17:38:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3298472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FollowTheFirefly/pseuds/FollowTheFirefly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which William finds out that Wesker has a son and tries to get their kids to hook up, despite the fact that they are still children.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Play Dates and Set Ups

**Author's Note:**

> So I follow the Tumblr account textsfromthebsaa and the mods seem to have this idea of shipping Wesker and Birkin (I think) and from their posts, I got this idea of wondering how Birkin would react if he found out that Wesker has a kid. I know this is very OOC, but it satisfies my sort of headcanon, so I'm happy. I know its very short, but it wouldn't have worked it if was any longer.

It was a perfectly common occurrence for William Birkin to do ridiculous things in the lab and over the years, Wesker thought he had seen it all. From the time when Birkin set a cage of Lazuli Buntings loose to ease the boredom of a Thursday morning to the afternoon he spent shooting Nerf darts at a cardboard cut-out of Captain Kirk hanging upside-down from the ceiling, Wesker thought that there was nothing his lab partner could do that would surprise him.

He was proven wrong, however, when William stepped quite calmly into the lab, something Birkin most certainly did not do. If Birkin was ever calm, it meant that disaster was about to ensue. Like the time when he put bright pink dye in Wesker’s shampoo or the day he spent running around the lab looking for a lab mouse that had escaped from its cage when Birkin tried to paint its fur. No, a calm Birkin was not something to smile about.

“Albert Wesker, you are in big trouble,” Birkin said slowly, using his best paternal voice.

Wesker froze as he peered into the microscope in front of him. He knew Birkin’s various voices well and he only used that particular voice when he was disciplining Sherry. He had to wonder what he had done to cause Birkin to speak to him as if he was a child caught with his hand in the cookie jar before dinner.

“William, what is this about?” Wesker didn’t move from the microscope.

“Why didn’t you tell me that you had a son?” Birkin had his hands on his hips.

Wesker narrowed his eyes in confusion, straightening up as he stared at William, slowly reaching for the knife he kept taped under the desk, wanting to be ready in case Birkin got violent again. He didn’t want another incident like the time when William ingested too many caffeine pills and Red Bulls and tried to bungee jump off the roof and into an inflatable pool of vipers thirty stories below him. Everyone was still trying to figure out what made him want to try that in the first place.

“How did you find out?” Wesker brushed his fingers against the blade of the knife.

“I was talking to Clary up in HR and she mentioned Anya,” William leaned against the lab table.

“Found out about her too, huh?” Wesker realized that Birkin was probably not going to do anything rash and backed away from the table. 

“Why didn’t you say anything about her? Or Jake, for that matter?” Birkin sounded genuinely hurt. “You could have brought them for any of Sherry’s birthday parties!”

“I try to keep them as separate from work as possible,” Wesker replied, his hands moving to fidget with his sunglasses. “But mostly because I didn’t care to mention it.”

“But you wouldn’t even be willing to set them up for a date?” William asked.

Wesker blinked at Birkin.

“Will, he’s three,” Wesker said matter-of-factly. “And Sherry’s six, isn’t she?”

“I didn’t mean a romantic date, idiot,” Birkin laughed. “Like a sort of play date, you know?” He leaned against the wall and added, “But that would be entertaining later on.”

“One, that’s creepy,” Wesker started to say. “And two, what sort of things would a six-year-old do with a three-year-old?” 

“Read to him,” William’s response was simple.

“Excuse me?” Wesker’s eyebrows narrowed, hiding behind the sunglasses. 

“Sherry loves reading. Can’t get enough of it, actually,” William strode over to the mini-fridge under his desk and pulled out a can of soda. “Annie and I never have enough time to really read to her or hear her stories, so we were kind of hoping we could bring Sherry around sometime and have her read to him.”

“So you want us to babysit Sherry?” Wesker didn’t like the sound of that. 

“Nah, you and whatshername-“ Birkin started to say.

“Anya,” Wesker supplied.

“Yeah, sure, well you guys can do whatever and leave Sherry with Jake,” Birkin finished.

“Leave a six-year-old in charge of a toddler?” William was never the responsible one, but Wesker had hoped that he would understand how ridiculous that sounded.

“Or you and Anya can bring Jake- that is the kid’s name, right?” Birkin thought to ask as he started playing with one of the flasks on the desk.

“Yes,” Wesker said slowly, pushing the glasses up his nose.

“Well, you guys can bring him over for dinner one night and we’ll see how they get along,” William suggested, spinning the flask around on its side. “Sherry’s great with kids.”

“Probably because she’s still a child herself,” Wesker grabbed the flask and put it on the top shelf of the bookcase behind him, much to the annoyance of William.

Glaring at Wesker, Birkin continued, “Will you at least try it? Who’s to say our kids won’t get on as great as we do?” 

“Okay, fine,” Wesker sighed. “If only to get you to shut up about it.”

“Excellent!” Birkin seemed a little too excited about this. “So should we start planning for the first date now or wait until later?”


End file.
